User talk:Hey.youcp
__TOC__ Re: Rendering Furniture Sprites Hello, Hey.youcp, Thank you for letting me know how to properly render furniture sprites. I was really curious about it! I wanted to ask you if the Archive template or the ArchiveCPI template are still necessary? After Club Penguin Island's closure and the entire Club Penguin franchise ending, everything on the Club Penguin universe is actually no longer happening in Club Penguin or in Club Penguin Island, making it unnecessary. One thing that is still "active" in the Club Penguin universe is maybe Merchandise or any real life things. Thank you for your help and happy new year, Nagi123 (talk) 19:35, January 6, 2019 (UTC) :Good point. I agree with you that those templates are unnecessary. May you please use your bot to remove them from articles? :-- 07:12, January 7, 2019 (UTC) ::Thanks for removing them! However, looks like your bot added blank lines in some edits. This results in noticeable gaps of space on articles. Is it possible to use your bot to fix those? If you search your bot's contributions for "-11" (-11 bytes), you can see all the edits where it added those blank lines. ::-- 06:43, January 8, 2019 (UTC) :::Oh, thanks for notifying me this strange problem. I haven't seen an option in AutoWikiBrowser or in PyWikiBot to search for edits by total bytes change, so I went ahead and removed those blank lines manually from all articles. (p.s. I don't actually know where to write this message). :::Nagi123 (talk) 16:27, January 8, 2019 (UTC) Re: Chat Bot Help Again I'm working on the bot, brb Samantas5855 (talk) 10:02, January 9, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, I made to run the bot. I had to do some changes tho. The forker suggests ruby 2.1.3 but with that version there's a conflict between mime-types versions. Ruby wants >3.0 while our script wants <3.0. I also had to install httparty 0.13.7 in order to work with such an old mime-types version. Since wikia migrated to fandom I had to change the two wikia.com on client.rb. It worked but I had a crash yesterday and I'm trying to work it out. I am willing to give you access to the server and some instructions in order to run the bot. : Samantas5855 (talk) 12:33, January 27, 2019 (UTC) ::E-Mail or messenger would be fine :: Samantas5855 (talk) 10:30, January 28, 2019 (UTC) Yeah. tell me the blog concerning the vandal warning I think there's an blog post explaining a unused Vandal Warning but sadly it was deleted because it's not needed, tell me the real reason? 2012 version of Club Penguin wiki... there's used to be a Vandal warning?! --~ Cirno The Ice Fairy (My talk!) 20:38, January 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Test CPI Offline i downloaded both the ClubPenguinIslandLauncher-2.0.0.dmg you uploaded and the Club Penguin Island.app i uploaded and got "“Club Penguin Island” is damaged and can’t be opened. You should move it to the Trash." if i tried to open them directly, and "“Client” is damaged and can’t be opened. You should move it to the Trash." if i show package contents and open the client so idk if its a problem on my end or if it were to be like this on other devices too but it wasnt working either way –Watatsuki 19:31, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :it works :–Watatsuki 20:55, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Wiki.png Hi Hey.you, I was wondering if you or another administrator could update this image. It hasn't been updated in many years, and serves as the apple touch icon for the wiki. I would suggest either the same as the favicon, or something similar to the wiki logo. For best compatibility, it should be 155x155. I would do it myself, but FANDOM automatically fully-protect the file. Thanks! — Spydar007 (Talk) 18:24, February 18, 2019 (UTC) :Thanks! Looks good. — Spydar007 (Talk) 08:30, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Kyurem Unfortunately Casper the Betta Fish passed away at age 8 many years ago. His memory lives on in all his iridescence. Talk to me on Discord sometime. I’m in the Wikia’s server. The Lord of the Mice (talk) 22:21, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Old channel Hey! I was looking at some old party tour vids and I came across your old YT channel! The vid was of the Adventure Party 2009. Nice drawing at the start of that video, by the way! Azarath, Metrion.. Zinthos! 05:16, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Wiki Staff Introduction PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 19:22, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Bot Hey Kawkeet buddy old pal, I was wondering if you could get the bot back because it died a few days ago and we've been screwing up a lot trying to log so if you could get bot back online that'd be great thanks appreciate it!!!1111!! -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 04:05, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Dear Kawkeet where the hecky did you get this from, and are there more like it? sciencerely, –Watatsuki 21:46, June 28, 2019 (UTC) :* Hey.youcp tries to remember where he found an image that he uploaded almost 7 years ago :Uhhh... :* Hey.youcp proceeds to spend way too much time frantically searching through SWFs :AH YES, it is just as I have remembered all along. Thanks to my exceptional memory, I have been able to locate the SWF in question. Here you go: http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/e/e9/FilesHomepageScene_28.swf :Apparently, there was a fruit item unlock message on the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit homepage that only displayed for players in the UK, and the penguin wearing the Orange Citrus Hoodie was included in that unlock message. Unfortunately, the other penguins in this image weren't included. Anyway, thanks for reminding me to add a source. ( ͡• ͜ ʖ ͡• ) :-- 06:21, June 30, 2019 (UTC) Alien Puffles Hey, how do the Alien Puffles look like in the CP app? Gimme pics taken from the game files if you can. I need them for the wiki Chennaouiimrane (talk) 00:37, August 3, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, here you go: :*puffle_wild_greenAlien.png (texture) :*puffle_wild_greenAlien.mmf (mesh) :Have fun rendering that 3D model! And if you get stuck and need some motivation, then look no further: 19:28:03 The 3D models are in an encrypted, unrenderable .mmf format :Anyway, this YouTube video shows how the alien puffles looked on the Club Penguin app. However, the quality probably wouldn't be good enough for uploading an image and adding it to the Alien Puffle page, if that's what you intended. I appreciate your interest, though. :-- 04:43, August 6, 2019 (UTC) (✆■_■¬) Attention agent Chevrolet Malibu: Mission complete. However, during the mission, I received intel that there is reported to have been another downloadable mission in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, known as "A Special Message From Aunt Artic". Upon requesting a record of information, I received a report this information was first and solely documented in late January of 2009. However, as I could not find any other record of this in my own searches of other archives, I am doubtful it was truly a mission. Additionally, The Puffle Pranksters was advertised to the public as "the first Wifi downloadable mission". I have on record that you, fellow agent, have previously extracted some data from this Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. Do you know of any possible hint as to what this so-called "mission" could have been, such as text files? My current belief is this "mission", should it even have existed at all, may have just been an in-game cutscene sequence, with Aunt Artic "talking" to the player while within the Town, or perhaps another location, but as I can find no footage of whatever this reported "mission" is, I remain uncertain. Remember agent: be resourceful, be remarkable, be ready. –Watatsuki 17:58, August 18, 2019 (UTC) :As an addendum, agent, I was contemplating upgrading the database for clothing within Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force at some point. One possible upgrade is the addition of what sources tell me are named "icon" and "paper" images. Following up on my prior question regarding you possessing data in this field, I must pose the theory: are these able to be extracted from this archive? I await your report, agent. –Watatsuki 02:40, August 19, 2019 (UTC) Rookie voice only Hey, is there a way you can send me all the rookie lines with no background audio? Thanks Jess0426 (talk) 01:08, August 24, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager introduction Hi there, I'm Bluerock, and I'm the new , taking over from PsiSeveredHead. Feel free to drop me a message if you have any questions or need any help editing the Wiki! --Bluerock (talk) 16:41, September 17, 2019 (UTC) ImageShack SWF Hey, Can you please provide more information about your recently found SWF on ImageShack? like which website it was posted on. I believe there could be more SWFs out there (given that there are about 600 ImageShack hosts). By the way, there seems to be one more SWF from that uploader: the Ski Lodge during the Christmas Party 2008, however, it is already archived. Thank you! Nagi123 (talk) 19:37, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Re: ImageShack SWF Well done, Hey.youcp. Thank you for the detailed explanation, much appreciated! This year seems to cover the most unarchived files (1, 2, 3), hope next year would bring more :) I know swfcabin.com was also commonly used for hosting Club Penguin files. Maybe we can also find a lost file there. Nagi123 (talk) 18:22, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Stuff Hey! Been messing with CPI stuff using these, uh.... "Unity Assets Bundle Extractors" stuff. Pretty nice, pretty good, does the job well. But Furniture and Item icons and stuff. Man, these seems to be, uh....... missing. Along with their meshes. A-any idea where they might be? *thumbs up emoji* P.H. CP (talk) 01:34, December 19, 2019 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 17:52, December 21, 2019 (UTC) Re:Re: Hallo Unfortunately, Casper the Friendly Fish passed away after quite a few years of life. I believe maybe 5 or 6 years old? His fins glimmered into the great beyond! I've just been going thru all my old past social medias and remembered my credentials to Wikia, seeing as the Discord is strangely less active than the Chat on here usually. Funnily enough, seeing our past conversations about Kyurem, that obsession still does hold up today. The Unova region will always be my favorite :P If you ever need to contact me for ease of access, or quick chatting for some games or something sometime, my Discord is Israphel#0800. Yours truly, King of Late replies, Lord of Rings. It was Boddypen (talk) 16:16, February 14, 2020 (UTC)